Crack of Thunder and Ice
by Kutasan
Summary: A story inspired by a number of different fics, the beginning may feel familiar to those who've read HP and the Fanfic of Timetravel by The Stodgy Bumpkin. Through an accident during a magical experiment, an immortal Harry is sent back in time. No ships determined. No slash. Rating for possible language and violence in later chapters.
1. The Experiement that went WRONG

This'll Be my focus from now on. In an attempt to make the plot bunnies stop raping my mind, I'm writing this, as it's what they've been raping it about the most. My over abundance of ideas make writing the other stories hard, as i often find myself writing five things at once... which prolongs the writing process indefinitely... anyway, this is the winning awesome sauce story of Harry being dominant. He is Godlike in this story, so live with it. He can and will dominate the shit out of anyone who tries to start shit with him.

Edit: I fixed up a few grammatical and spelling errors and I'm kinda embarrassed about them... Sorry about the interminably long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The man sat in his wing-backed chair and contemplated his possible return to the world, magical and Muggle. The idea had some merit but not much. The last time he'd tried to return he'd not been particularly well received as they had made him out to be some kind of malignant wizard of the particularly powerful variety. Of course having been alive, but far removed from the public view, for over ten thousand years beforehand and not aging a day he could see where that misconception might spring up from.

Still, after another four thousand years, surely another Dark Age had managed to creep up on them and take hold? But then he tossed the idea aside. It wasn't like Ginny was waiting for him to come back. Or little Albus. This led the fourteen-thousand year-old Harry Potter to thinking about his... for lack of a better term, life. After the final battle with Tom Riddle, Harry had settled down to a comfortable life as an Auror and marrying a certain Ginny Weasley, even producing a few children. Little James, Albus, Lily and Orion. Of course, later on, roughly thirty years or so, His oldest had pointed out that he looked younger than his own son. This of course left the Wizarding world perplexed, was their savior some sort of Dark Lord? Did that explain his youth? Of course that wasn't the case and as such the rumors were quenched.

Truth be told Harry at the time had no idea why he wasn't aging but figured that it bore looking into. It turned out that the protections his mothers sacrifice had placed on him had mingled with the life preserving magics of Riddle's Horcrux, and the act of gathering the Hallows had lead to- essentially- immortality. As long as his soul existed and he was the master of the Hallows, his body and mind would, meaning that since a soul cannot be destroyed, he was immortal. Which was incredibly ironic, old Tommie's obsession in the hands of his not-quite-mortal enemy- it was laughable even.

And so it was that Harry watched as his beloved wife aged and died before his eyes. And his children. And grandchildren. And great great great great great great great grandchildren Until he finally got fed up with watching his loved ones die and just left, not without his goodbyes or giving notice or the like, but the sentiment stood. Spending the next few centuries searching the planet for lost artifacts both mundane and magical, he worked himself up a massive fortune and a veritable dragon trove's worth of nifty little items. And a large library.

He proceeded to spend the rest of his eternal lifetime expanding his control over the forces of magic. And so he had a functioning understanding of Animagism, Shapechanging (the two being fundamentally different. Animagism being the ability to bring forth ones inner animal with all of it's abilities while Shapechanging only shifted you to a different physical form.), Elementalism, Palmistry, Tarot readings, Occlumency, Legillimency, Transfiguration, Charms, Dueling, Rituals, Ancient Runes, even older Runes, not-so-Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Aboriginal Totem Fighting, Aztec Priest Incantations, Magitek (the seemless melding of arcane and technology, which in all honesty had come about once people had heard of one of his various aliases experimentation and the successes therein) and every other branch of magic he could think of, invent or innovate within- most of it he could perform without the need for any of the usual magical foci, such had his power grown.

When he did use a magical focus it was usually his staff, made of a Central American Rosewood known as Honduran, with his original wand's phoenix feather core with a few unicorn tail hairs, Basilisk scales, and dragon heart strings intertwined with it. The staff also had numerous runes and symbols carved into it to increase both the amount of power it could channel and the smoothness of it's travel through it's core so that it didn't waste any of the magical energy it gathered. As such, using it didn't actually make the spells more powerful, or easier to cast, but it did look nice and had his first wands core so he kept it for its sentimental value. Of course it wasn't a particularly apt fit for him, so that may have been a part of it. Still, Harry didn't want to desecrate a grave to get a better match so he kept things as they were.

Besides, he was fairly certain that using the Elder Wand at his level of power would cause the universe to implode. Which may have actually destroyed his soul, which he was doubly certain would hurt inconvenient.

So he left those thoughts aside and stood from his chair, unraveling the magics he'd woven around it causing it to fall apart into the air molecules he'd crafted it from. Verifying that experiment #15,098,723,476,351 had been successful, sentient chair conjuring and dispellation safe for casual use. Dispellation not being a real word didn't matter.

Harry decided to work on an Elementalism experiment he'd been putting off lately. Combining certain elements. He went to the mouth of the cave he'd decided to claim as his. It was storming. Deciding that he didn't want to disturb his other experiments with a possible explosion he set up a powerful barrier that would keep one from going into the cave. He then started gathering up his magic, letting the rain wash over him. He started first with the ice, creating a ball of it in his left hand with mass equivalent to that of a mid-sized sports sedan from the early 2010's. He then condensed the atoms in it and packed it down into a crystal of unbreakable hyper-dense ice the size of a softball. He then brought his right hand up and channeled some lightning into it. The ball sparked and sizzled but refused to melt, the ice too solid and closely packed and his will for it to not melt too strong for such to happen. Then he took it to the next level and channeled pure sunlight into it and willing it to stay contained there.

The ice shook but didn't crack. Harry knew that the next part was likely to be the trickiest, and as such he made sure to do it as carefully as possible, he set a gravity center in the center of the ice sphere and willed it to increase in intensity till he was essentially containing a quantum singularity in the ice. As the final step he just let some of his magic, just the pure magical energy, seep into the ice and waited. The crystal was now shuddering uncontrollably and threatening to crack from the force of the gravity it contained. Harry smiled as it settled.

A combining of elements never meant to combine, electricity, light, gravity, and pure magic, all contained in a hunk of hyper-dense ice. No real purpose but it looked beautiful. A dark blue crystal radiating light purple electricity, with light swirling around in it and a pitch black center. Radiant. Perfect dare he think it his Masterpiece?

But Harry knew that if he tried to add anything else, one iota more of anything but the containment ice and it would shatter and consume everything, and as such he was going to destroy it, starting with the gravity center.

But just then a bolt of lightning, drawn in by the high concentration of electrons in the sphere, struck said sphere directly adding to its charge.

And just like that Harry Potter, true immortal, inventor of too many things to count, the one to spark the joining of the mundane and magical world's died.

End~

* * *

So, some of you will be thinking, "WTF, he's immortal, how the fuck does he die?"

This is a cliff hanger and the dieing thing is just what Harry thinks is happening AT THE MOMENT.

Anyway... enjoy and I'll try to update more regularly...

Edit: So, yeah... I've been gone for a long time and was struggling with a a lot of things. I decided to reread this for kicks and found some embarrassing things related to grammar and spelling. I re-inspired myself by doing it and after putting on some polish I PLAN on continuing this though with my track record so for it may be better to just adopt it out under the condition of checking over chapters for spelling and grammar...


	2. The Account and a Fyre in Gringotts

Well then, my good and loyal readers, I have decided to update this story and as such, have attempted to force the Flood Gates of Inspiration open through the viewing of a Harry Potter film… and it has worked…

Yes, you've read correctly. I was able to update relatively _quickly_ for once.

As such, this chapter will lay to rest some questions raise others and possibly make you wonder if perhaps Harry isn't quite as… benevolent… as he may seem. Sure he seemed pretty sane in the first chapter but… who knows what his millennial brain chemistry is like?

Read on to find out what I mean.

Edit: And onwards! To work on the second chapters revision!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT my property.

* * *

The Account and a Fyre in Gringotts:

Harry awoke to a pounding head and the conflicting smells of mildew, dust and sea water. He kept his eyes closed against any light that may seek to stab at his eyes and gave himself a mental slap to his mental face to try to remember what he had done or drunk last night to feel this horrid- and remember why he'd decided to leave his cave when he had delicate experiments running that had need of sometimes hourly checks for irregularities, inconsistencies or possible unfavorable reactions. And broke out in a grin.

The contained gravitational singularity! It had _worked_! Sure it was mind bogglingly difficult and had taken up a good eighty, eighty-five percent of his attention and over half of his magical power, but it had work- _**Bang!**_

'_The hell?'_ He asked himself. _'Who would be looking for me? I wouldn't have been stupid enough to make anyone curious, even if drink could still affect me.'_ And he opened his eyes.

His first thought was to the fact that there was a wooden, leaky roof over his head, and the threadbare blanket thrown over him. _**BANG!**_ There it was again, that incessant pounding on a door no one should have known he was behind. He was NOT the type of person who socialized or fit in- not anymore.

"Where's the canon?" Came the somewhat slurred cry from a voice Harry had not heard since the Dursleys had left Privet Drive after his sixth year…

"Dudley?" Harry asked as he whipped 'round in shock. His cousin had died of lung cancer millennia ago, he couldn't be here... Unless the singularity had ripped open the fabric of space time, which was only possible in sci-fy... but then, there was both the magical energy the ultra-violet radiation and the high amount of highly packed electrons which in theory _could_ have had some affect on the- _**BANG!**_

The door flew from its hinges and left Hagrid to cut an admittedly intimidating figure what with the lightning and the wind and the wild hair… that is intimidating to a mortal. Vernon Dursley then came waddling out of his room as fast as his fat would allow, rifle in hand. Thus began the quite amusing event of Vernon arguing with a half-giant.

This caused a thought to occur to a now not-at-all confused Harry. All his old friends were now alive because the destabilization in the singularity, combined with the latent regret which had probably been present in his magic even after leaving his core and the presence of radiation from a sun 12,567 years in the past at the time of the event as well as the amount of highly concentrated electricity present had caused a tear in fabric of space and time, hurtling his mind and power back to the day he first learned about his heritage… but why not his body as well? Not that it particularly mattered as he could shapeshift but…

And this led him to an entirely different thought. Hermione was alive as well… but wait, shouldn't he be more concerned with Ginny, his _wife,_ being alive?

Just then a hint of magical residue caught Harry's notice, on his relatives… wait… magical residue on his family? Why would they… _'That meddling old fool! He'd set up the whole __damn__ thing! Probably his whole life was one big set up!' _He thought in supreme rage. '_Does this mean that even my relationships were orchestrated by that asshat? Come to think of it, I didn't take much notice of Ginny until after meeting with the goat back in sixth year to grab old Horace… I'm going to enjoy this year _far _too much. That meddling old goat won't know what hit him.' _

But then again, the lemon-sucking buffoon couldn't have planned for him having immortality and traveling back in time. That in mind Harry knocked all those present- himself excluded- out with a burst of magic and put them in stasis. After a few minutes of study Harry saw that his family was under the influence of a powerful compulsion charm designed to make them fear magic to the point of hatred and, by proxy, him too. So he lifted it. Good thing the Ministry can't trace wandless wordless magic at this point in time.

He then studied Hagrid. Well, the man wasn't under any spells himself, having a high resistance to magic that would directly influence him, but he did have a spell on his wand-brella- one that made him feel incredible loyalty to the caster so long as you were holding it. A sure sign of old Dumbles interfering with even more peoples' lives. Harry lifted that spell too. And then Harry decided to check if his pocket dimension had traveled back with him, as that had plenty of useful things he could use in these sorts of situations.

To Harry's joy, it had. All of his precious plants, and animal parts, and treasures picked up on wacky adventures to places no one went to because everyone who went there died, and weapons, and books, and _all_ of it was still there. Or he was powerful enough to reach into the future where it existed and squeeze it through what was left of the tear that he'd come through, which was a distinct and very ego-stroking possibility. Either way, his stuff was his, and he had access to it. And he needed a bank account so he would have reason to talk to the goblins about the Lestrange vault.

So Harry went through Hagrids pockets and found the key to his trust fund vault, implanted memories into Hagrids head so he'd think he _had_ gone shopping with Harry as Harry knew he was ordered too- and put a timer of his stasis spell so it's dissipate in the morning after he'd gotten back to the Dursleys. He then proceeded to open a portal to Gringotts and stepped through into the bank. The patrons of the bank, ordinary wizarding folk with no real extraordinary ability looked at him in awe and fear.

Harry blinked, turned and looked at his portal. A swirling, gaping, black hole fifty feet high and thirty across… odd, it looked like a floating picture of the bank from his side. He closed the portal, turned back around, walked up to the counter and asked. "May I please have a meeting with your manager? I wish to set up an account."

The goblin looked at him and said. "You do realize that you must be of age to open your own account do you not?" Harry merely smirked and produced an age telling rune stone.

"If you want to verify the authenticity of this rune stone you may bring out your own to test me with?" Harry said as he bit his thumb and smeared it his blood over the stone, which glowed brightly before it started to carve Harry's age into itself. More than four digits. The goblin quickly motioned for them to bring out their rune stone so they could confirm his age, his eyes widening comically as Harry was validated.

The goblin, which identified himself as Ragnar led Harry to a room in the back of the above ground section of the bank and told him that the director of the Great Britain branch of Gringotts Wizarding bank and the CEO of the company would be right with him. As Harry waited he thought back to the various abandoned goblin forts that he'd raided and the knowledge that he had with which he could bribe them. After all, getting into the Lestrange vault had to come at a price.

When next the door to the room opened Harry saw Ragnar and two somewhat taller and better dressed goblins come in. Harry stood and waited for them to be introduced before he remembered his manners. "Ah, excuse my rudeness; I've a terrible lot on the mind right now. Harridun Jameson Potter, at your service." He introduced himself in Gobbledygook.

The two better dressed goblins looked at each other before giving their own introductions. "Calginr Shmark, CEO of Gringotts International, a pleasure Mr. Potter."

"Grimblade Altshuk, much the same. Good to meet a human with some respect for goblin culture. Please though, surely you're not this... Boy-Who-Lived was it? That the wizards so adore? He's barely of school age." The now identified Grimblade said with a smirk.

Calginr raised a hand at this and said. "Please, Grimblade, you may scare away our valued customer, you know they tend to find our teeth disquieting. And though I agree that your introduction is confusing, Gringotts is and has always been a place of business where such details don't particularly matter. So, Mr. Potter, what business have you with us aside from your account? One so, venerable and obviously powerful as you must surely have more important things to do than personally oversee something so trivial as the opening of a bank account?"

"Indeed, you are quite right in that Calginr." Harry replied. "I also have a… proposition. As of right now I believe there to be a Horcrux in the Lestrange vault, in the form of the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. I wish to acquire this cup for the ultimate purpose of the soul fragments utter and complete destruction." This being said in the tone of one who was being nicer than they were accustomed to.

Calginr frowned at him and interlaced his fingers. "A bold claim Mr. Potter, if I were bring you said item can you offer proof of this? You must realize that this is a delicate matter, as- even in prison- the Lestranges could press charges for slander if such proof was not forthcoming. Also, regardless of whether or not you are being truthful in this, we will require a certain amount of… compensation for this particular service." The goblin said in a more serious tone.

Harry smiled. "Of course you would, friend, and as for compensation…" Harry gave a wide grin and reached into his pocket dimension before pulling out a large, misshapen bag. "This should probably work quite well." He opened the bag and pulled out ten items, each new one widening the eyes of his new acquaintances further. "Will the personal armor and weapons of Thrack the Malignant suffice for you? As I understand these have been lost in the Scandinavian mines that once housed his fiefdom for over thirteen hundred years, no?"

The goblins swallowed once deeply and stuck out their hands for a handshake. "Indeed, that would be more than fair as compensation." Calginr said with a large smile and some sweat running down his face. Harry supposed this to be because anyone who had gone into the fief for the last thirteen hundred years either never came out or had come back with tales of monsters and demons. And the stories were true… but those things couldn't stop someone who couldn't die. And so, the cup was brought before Harry in record time and he set about setting up the proper and Gringotts recognized methods for detecting a Horcrux... which were off the records and no human in this time- Harry aside- knew of. and then he used magic even they knew not and transferred the soul piece to a sock he'd conjured. which he then destroyed. With Fiendfyre.

One piece of Snake-fuckers soul down, six to go.

End~

* * *

And there we are, Harry has one Horcrux down and his own account with which he can store things and free up space in his pocket dimension… which can store as much as he wants… whatever it was just an excuse to gt the cup.

Kay! Two update's in one month, let's make this pretty regular huh?

Kuta, out!

Edit: Better than the original? Worse? Meh, I like it so there!


	3. And Another Five Bite the Dust

Okay, this one just FLEW from my finger tips after I got a PM from a fan, and I must say, this one seems to be the story that works. As they say, third time the charm. Anyway, the whole 'Harry may be evil' thing was just to scare you... and it didn't seem to work.

So here's the next chapter, enjoy! Kuta, out!

Edit: Third one down. Another to go and then some original content. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine this would be canon cause it's just too awesome for words.

* * *

And Another Five Bite the Dust... or In Which Time-Travelers Meet

Harry grinned maniacally in his head as he came up to the first hole in the ground outside the Burrow. He crawled in, thus scaring the gnomes living within, and made his way towards the house. As gopher-Harry tunneled he reflected on the benefits of inventing true shapeshifting. First, he could change into more than just his animagus form and human form. Second, he could hide in plain sight. Third, no one else could do it as they didn't have true immortality. Fourth, it could be used to do things his large bulky and unattractive animagus form was utterly incapable of, like sneaking into fairly secure locales without tripping any wards or alerting and people.

Soon gopher-Harry found himself tunneling into the basement of the burrow and had scurried up the stairs to the kitchen. Looking around carefully he snuck his way toward Ron's room… Until he heard mention of his name. Wondering what it was that involved him they were talking about and who was talking -not to mention why they were up at four-forty-seven A.M.-, Harry the amazing gopher-spy snuck closer to that particular room.

"I'm telling you Molly, I don't like this any more than you, but if we don't do as Dumbledore says he wont continue the payments and we'd be evicted. We need our son to befriend the Potter boy and get him involved with Ginny or we'll be out on the street like when we first got married and you were disinherited. " Came the voice of one Arthur Weasley. He sounded worried. And Harry knew what he had to do now to give the old goat a cerebral aneurysm; he'd solve the Weasleys monetary problems. And so he shifted into the form of a tall, thin, bespectacled man in a well cut suit.

Walking into the room, he said. "Excuse me, Arthur Weasley correct?" He offered a hand.

"I say, who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Arthur said in a threatening tone of voice.

Harry waved his hand and both Arthur and Molly were bound in place and their wands placed on the table nearby. "Don't be concerned with me; I'm merely a representative of Gringotts, Dominius Feldtnik, at your service. I'm here to inform you that several hundred thousand galleons have been deposited into your account from and anonymous benefactor… and as for how I got here?" He grinned conspiratorially. "Well, I just have this nifty little secret ability." He gave his hand another wave and a portal appeared… the soothing kind that let off a light white light and swirled slowly. "The government doesn't know of this yet... and I hope that it won't be revealed to them?" At Arthur's shaky nod, Harry gave and infectious grin and added. "Well then, I suppose that's my business here cleared, more people to frighten and then give tremendously good news. Ta!" Harry then set up an illusion of himself stepping into the portal and disappearing as he shifted into his gopher form and scampered off.

As he made his way up to the room that his- former?- best friend slept in, he contemplated what he'd just learned. Dumbledore had set up the Weasley to _force them _into befriending him. That rat _bastard... _err… _goat_ bastard. The rat bastard is the one he'd come _here _to get. Regardless, Dumbledore was going to pay for this.

Any way, Harry soon crawled up into Ron's room and shifted into his normal body, walked over to the window, opened it and shifted into the form of a large barn owl… but still small enough to get out the window. He the flapped over to the cage next to Ron's bed, having recalled that such was where Ron kept the little _manipulative _bastard, and smashed the cage apart to get at him with a fierce shriek. Having obtained the rat Harry made sure that Ron was awake before flying out the window with the now unconscious _Scabbers_ in claw.

Once he was far enough off from the Burrow to be out of their range for summoning, he shifted into the form of a large muscular man and opened a portal to the Ministry of Magic visitor's entrance. On the other side of his portal, he saw the phone booth just as he remembered it and strolled in, dialing in the code, Harry listed his reason for visiting as 'Random Act of Vigilantism' and his name as Officious Crotchstink. As he rode down into the depths of the Ministry He contemplated just how much of this was fucking the Headmaster over, and how badly. By this time Wormtail was waking up and so Harry Stunned him with a bright flash of red light. As Harry stepped out into the front lobby of the Ministry he recalled the last time he'd been in this room, at the end of his sixtieth year as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was strange to see the Unity Fountain there instead of his statue, erected at the beginning of his third term as the head of the International Confederation of Wizards. He'd made sure to change the ridiculous name of the position to something both less arrogant and overlordly, from Supreme Mugwump to Head Chairman.

Acting quickly as he knew the DMLE was active early in the morning, Harry forced Pettigrew into his regular form and tied him up before checking him for a wand, knife or other tool with which to free himself knowing that without something of the sort that Wormtail was trapped, the git was too weak and stupid for wordless wandless magic. Or wandless by itself. Wordless was debatable as it was on the Hogwarts curriculum and he'd graduated. Regardless, Harry then hunkered down to await the arrival of Director Bones… soon to be Minister if Harry had his way.

As the next quarter hour passed in relative silence, Harry contemplated the Horcruxes he'd found and the fact that once they were gone he hadn't felt Voldy try to possess him. This meant that Moldyshorts the Stanky hadn't made Nagini a Horcrux until after he'd come back and he'd already possessed Quirell and didn't yet know that the jig was up. Comforting thoughts those. So… now that Voldy was essentially out of the picture and Blacky Boy was nearly to be released what was there to do? Be a normal person? Nah… to hell with that, he'd done it already and it was boring. He'd try… Insanity. See if he could pull off a Loony persona. Do some thunder theft? Also, The-Boy-Who-Lived while more impressive than The-Boy-Who-Was-In-School-When-Binns-Was-Exorcised, was also pretty pathetic compared to The-Man-Who-Could-Become-A-Brazillian-Nundu-And-Survived-The-Killing-Curse-Eighty-Seven-Times-During-His-Long-Career-As-A-Hitwizard-And-Could-Sastisfy-All-Nine-Of-His-Incredibly-Beautiful-Wives-Simutaneously-Multiple-Times-A-Day-And-Was-Never-Late-For-Work. Even Voldemort couldn't claim to have experienced a class where the ghost of Binns didn't drone on about goblin rebellions... Or that his title had forty-three hyphens... Or the other stuff. Why in the hell did god or evolution create the platypus?

To be sure Harry's thoughts varied quite substantially in this time.

Soon enough though the fireplace to his immediate right lit up with green fire and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived. She took one look at Harry standing next to an unconscious Wormtail and for a second she seemed impartial, as if she didn't recognize the man. Then, with a flash of recognition, a look of horror overcame her. "Dear God, Black's innocent…" She whispered softly, a small shiver running up her spine when she realized this fact.

Harry gave her a look. "Next time, don't just assume the Secret Keeper is the obvious choice, cause that's what the Potters thought… I found a letter that helped me figured it out." He tossed the letter his mother had written with the proof of Sirius' innocence in it to Amelia and looked up as the rest of the Ministry staff began to Floo in. "And tell Black that the Potter Boy is with his Aunt… Saw him walkin' 'round Surrey with a Muggle he referred to as such." He added as he intentionally dropped his visitor badge on the floor before jumping up and backward into a portal to the Dursleys spare bedroom.

As he sat on his bed he laughed happily before shifting back into his eleven year old form. That had gone better than he'd thought. Hell it had gone about as well as when he'd come back here after the Gringotts affair. His Family had welcomed him back with open arms and a happy smile. While they had been compelled to hate him and all magic before, once the charm was lifted he found that his cousin wasn't nearly so bratty, he was still a tad selfish sure but on the whole he'd been an entirely different person. As well, his uncle had given him the room Dudley wasn't using and had bought him several gifts to make up for his absolutely horrendous behavior towards him. Turns out that the charm had been in place on his aunt since before his mother had been married in an attempt to force his mother to stay with his father, and Petunia was still rather wary of Harry and didn't stay near him when she could avoid it, but she didn't hate outright… all of this had been orchestrated by Dumbles for some obscure reason Harry was sure… surely the man hadn't been so twisted as to have been trying to _actually_ make him self an army back then had he? Regardless, he'd expected the Aurors to be all over him once they'd realized the badge had a fake name on it. An obviously and intentionally offensive fake name. Maybe they'd been too shell shocked that all their mindless assumptions had been entirely wrong?

Of course, all this was rather insignificant beside the fact that Sirius was to be free soon and he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursleys on a daily basis anymore. That was a plus in his book no matter _how_ nice they were to him now. Harry heard the rumbling of a large animal and looked to his left to see the mini-Horntail he now kept as a familiar. Of course, mini in dragon terms is about the size of a leopard, but this didn't matter too much. As a familiar Harry found mini-dragons to be the best by far. A mini-dragon could be a courier for messages, a guard for important items, a method of travel, a friend and much more if trained properly. And Harry's, going by the name of Afinia, was _very_ well trained. She was quite well behaved honestly and the Muggles thought she was some kind of Great Dane that was WAY too big. Harry thought it would be quite the interesting way to meet his friends, with a mini-Horntail guarding his books.

And with that thought, Harry let sleep claim him.

CoTaI

Harry grinned as he read the headline of the Daily Prophet a few weeks of fairly incompetent ministry investigations later.

**SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED: PETER PETTIGREW WAS A DEATH EATER!**

Harry read the story and grinned even wider. His Godfather was coming to pick him up today! Yes! Victory dance time!

And indeed Harry did do a victory dance and even gave Afinia a hug. He heard Hedwig hoot from her perch. He'd bought her as a gift for Sirius once he got out and was happy to have her around. She was a good friend and he'd always wished she hadn't died. He went over to her and gave her a treat and she nipped him as she had always used to. He had also went to Ollivanders when he'd gotten Hedwig and had bought his old wand again... and put it in his pocket dimension... his Hammerspace before pulling another wand from, one he'd created himself that was a much better fit for his current power personality and power level. Everything else had already been in his Hammerspace as well and he'd put it in a trunk he'd also found therein. His growling stomach urged him to go down for sustenance and he obeyed his master.

Once down the stairs and in the kitchen, he saw his Aunt making breakfast and greeted her politely. As the morning progressed Harry eventually told his family that he'd be leaving them today and that he'd miss them... it was a lie, but not a big one now that they weren't magicked into making his life hell. Soon enough the moment Harry had been waiting for came and a knock on the door was heard. Harry rushed to the door and flung it open.

Sirius smiled and held out a hand. "Hello, there Harry, My name is Sirius Black. I know that this may be a bit of a shock, but I'm your Godfather" He said carefully as Harry took him in, trying to etch his face into his mind. Until he noticed something. There was an aura of death around him... like an Infernius only benevolent rather than malevolent. Harry stuck out his hand and Sirius shook it and looked directly into his eyes. Harry then did a gentle and completely unnoticeable mind sweep and found that this was his, in fact, his beloved Godfather.

"You know, Sirius, my acceptance of your offer back in third year still stands." Harry said with a grin, confounding Sirius to no end until he saw that self same grin.

"You came back too? Did you fall through the veil?" Sirius asked with a huge smile.

"Actually, I was sent back when an experiment with a contained gravitational singularity was destabilized, it was damn painful too." Harry said casually. This caused Sirius nodded a few times before doing a triple take and gaping.

"A contained gravi-whatsit? What does that even mean?" He asked nonplussed.

"Muggle science term, Sirius. Tried to contain a black hole, super powerful gravity, with a chunk of hyper dense ice but it got struck by lightning and overcharged it. Ripped a hole in time and sucked my soul and certain other affiliated thing backs in time and into my body just before Hagrid got me out of the shack on my eleventh birthday" Harry explained.

Sirius blnked a few times and stood there staring for a few second before shaking his head with a chuckle. "Only you Harry m'boy." He laughed outright. "Well then, you said the acceptance was still valid? then lets get your things and get to stepping."

Harry ran to his family, they having heard his explanation and looking at him like his head was a banana, and said that he had to leave before summoning his trunk. Living with his Dogfather was bound to be fun what with them _both_ being in on the time-travel thing.

End~

* * *

And there we are, a third installment in the month. This story is rollin' right along isn't it? And the chapters are getting longer. So, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and well... till next time.

Edit: Ha Ha! The Fun Has Been Increased By A Factor Of Three! Guess the reference and you get... kudos?


	4. Miniature Dragons are Just Awesome

Kay, so here's two things that'll be of importance in this story, 1.) Voldemort is NOT a threat in this. A thriteen-hundred+ year old demon is as much of a threat to a fourteen-thousand+ year old invulnerable immortal as is a cockroach so how would Voldie pose a threat when he is but a fifty-six year old mortal wizard (currently in existence as a wraith with nothing anchoring him to the world but a single magically weak wizard who dies when Harry _touches him_) now that Harry has millennia of experience with things far more dangerous? 2.) There isn't a villain so much as a manipulative bastard Dumbledore who is _trying_ to take over the British wizarding community in a _subtle_ way and is going to fail... spectacularly... at every turn now that Harry is around to see through his plans and dismantle them. Without Dumbles knowing it. And 3.) The title of this chapter makes very little sense.

And that's that, Kuta out!

Edit: I edited this story in less than four hours, and it seems far superior already.

Disclaimer: Harry and his eternal awesomeness do not belong to Kuta-san, nor do any other ideas, names or other such copyrighted material of any kind that will ever appear in this fanfiction or any other written by this humble author. Ever.

* * *

**Miniature Dragons are Just Effing Awesome**: Chapter Start.

Harry grinned as he walked past the Weasleys in their all new robes with their horrified expressions at the sight of Sirius Black. He looked at the lot as if he'd only just seen the looks they were giving and waved happily. Ron and Ginny waved back after a second, somewhat unnerved. Harry felt no real connection to the girl and this left him somewhat sure that he was therefore justified in his assumption of being magicked into fancying the little bint way back when. Then he laughed as they noticed Afinia.

A few people made cracks at Sirius about how he went from one prison to another but Sirius merely said something to the effect of 'What the bloody hell are you talking about? I've been in Rio these last ten years.' in accordance with his decision to deny the fact he'd been in prison for ten years. He was legally right as well, his record had been expunged so in the legal sense those years in Azkaban had never happened.

Once through the barrier Harry began to look around frantically for three people. First and arguably most importantly, Tonks. He wanted her to be on his side, not Dumbledickhead's, and the easiest way to accomplish this particular goal would be to befriend her during her school years when he was young, that way she had a memory of him as a young impressionable child, thus gaining the 'he's just a child and needs to be protected' designation in her mind. Or he could go the bat-shit insane route where everything crazy he did worked out and she wouldn't want to oppose him as she would know that he _always_ won. Second and lowest priority was Neville, who he knew would grow to be a fantastic wizard of somewhat uncommon power. A loyal Auror and great chess partner as well. Third was again tied for first in priority, Hermione, the girl he thought he might be naturally interested in. He had to make sure of his feelings though, and then he had to wait till she was an adult so he wouldn't feel like a Humbert Humbert. As it would happen, he came across Hermione first. The second he did, his shoulders suddenly felt lighter and he noticed a lack of physical attraction, which he was extremely grateful for, but still felt the feeling of kinship towards his old best friend, like no time had passed since she'd died- from his perspective- thousands of years back. This meant he was safe around her… for the moment. He'd have to carefully monitor his emotions around her.

He watched as she met Neville and tried to decide if this was a good opportunity to make their acquaintance. Deciding that it was as good a time as any Harry approached them with a small nervous smile in place. "Hello," He started off politely. They turned to him and nodded with their own greetings. "My Godfather said I should try to make friends as soon as I could and I um thought maybe you two would like to be my first ones? I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Their eyes bugged out slightly and he laughed on the inside while outwardly he just gave them a look as they gaped. "Really?" Hermione asked to which Harry just gave her a look that seemed to say 'don't you think I know my own name?' which seemed to make her rethink that question and tinge slightly red in embarrassment. She then brightened and said. "Ooh! I've read soo much about you! You're in _**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_ and **_M__odern Magical History_** you know, I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger. And this is Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked at her a tad bit askance, had she really been this... forthright and needy in her youth? He decided he'd bring to her attention the skill of critical thinking in a subtle way, the Socratic Method. "And? What did those books say about me, cause I've certainly never given anyone any information about myself for the purpose of having it printed." She looked a bit surprised at that.

"You haven't? But they all claim in the bibliography that they spoke to you personally and their stories all match up... Why would they lie?" She seemed honestly confused.

"To make money off my name? Apparently I'm famous." He replied sounding confused, as if it were something of a novel concept for him.

Neville broke in here, somewhat to Harry's surprise. "Wait, you mean you didn't know, all the story books they've been writing are lies too?" He seemed to be truly upset at that and people were now starting to look at them curiously. And murmuring. He hated murmuring.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get my Godfather to sue for libel..." Harry muttered so that only Neville Hermione and those closest to him could hear. He'd honestly forgotten the books.

Hermione gasped and bit her lips before saying. "Well, in _**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_ you're accredited with the defeat of the Dark Lord and with surviving the killing curse, which seems implausible..."

"I'm not gonna deny that, as my memory of it is fairly clear, everything before or afterward until i was about six, not so much but the that night is fairly clear in my mind." Harry declared loudly enough that people could hear him fairly far away. Who all gasped and moved somewhat further away, well some of them, most of the rest moved closer. "Skeletal looking man, in the worst way, bone white with red eyes." He was mostly telling the truth in all honesty, his Occlumency was good enough that he could remember every traumatic event in his life and just about everything else in his life as well, though he tended to purposely forget the useless bits- like the books. "No actual nose, with kinda blocky yellow-ish teeth. Hissed on the 's's like a snake would if it could talk. My dad tried to hold him off, without a wand, don't know why he didn't go up and grab it when he told mom to go upstairs with me, my room was passed theirs and he could've grabbed it before he tried to take him on. They had a broom in their bedroom me and her at least could've escaped on. Poorly made decision."

People were gathering closer now, enraptured by his repetition of the night he'd lost his family. "She started crying when she heard him die, at the time I was just crying cause she was. Voldemort-" A collective gasp came from their throats. "wasn't quick about it with him, something agonizing first, the Cruciatus maybe." They all took a step back, horrified that the child could talk about it so casually, but then they stopped, and Harry assumed it was because they realized that he'd been remembering it in his nightmares for years likely, and was desensitized to it, had likely already forced himself passed it so it would stop hurting.

"She stopped in my room, to grab my things, again not well thought out, though I appreciate the thought now. He caught up to us then. Told her to get out of the way, multiple times, seemed reluctant to kill her for some reason. Doesn't make sense to me cause he was all about blood purity right? Why hesitate over a muggleborn? But still, he killed her quick, when she wouldn't move. Killing Curse. Could have been worse. He slowly moved toward me then, stood right next to my crib, blue I remember, with little stags and wolves and mice carved into the railings. He looked at me for a moment, almost curiously, as if he was somewhat confused by me and he said "This is to be my killer? How could that be? He hardly even seems to be powerful, maybe the Longbottom brat then? They were Both born as the seventh moon died..." He stayed silent then, for another short stretch of time. And then he tried to use the Killing Curse on me too... I had been crying the whole time and when I heard the beginning of the spell I threw my arms in the air out of instinct... His wand was barely a few centimeters from my nose when I opened them and his spell didn't quite touch me before it was repelled and I felt lethargic. Bounced up and got him in the neck it did." They all sighed in relief, the monster truly was dead.

He continued. "Unlike mom though, he didn't just collapse, he disintegrated. Then some kinda black smoke came outta the ashes... Flew through my head... Hurt a lot, gave me the scar I suspect." They all froze at that and backed away, slowly. "Last I saw of it, it went through the opposite wall, making a kinda shrieking sound."

They visibly relaxed, the boy wasn't possessed. "That's when it all gets a bit fuzzy... I think I fell asleep. My next clear memory is of my Non-magical cousin chasing me around the local Non-magical Primary School so he could beat me black and blue." They gasped. "Got away from him," Another sigh of relief, Hermione and Neville seemed pretty shell shocked. "But Uncle Vernon heard about it later that night. Got locked in my cupboard for the week cause of it. I'd used accidental magic to get away and he said he'd have none of that freakishness in his house." Hermione and Neville paled even further than he'd noticed they were before. The crowd began to grow restless. "They were nicer about that back then, gave me food, a bit anyway, and some water." They grumbled more, angrily, a discontent sound that had been heard the world over before the start of a revolution.

"And then I started to get angry at them about it. things began breaking in their hands when I looked at the things they held after they'd been mean. If they tried to hit me I'd suddenly be behind them and they'd hit a wall or window or a lamp. Broke their hands or got them cut a lot before they started being nicer. And then I was happy. And things kept doing what I wanted, like my glass moving to my hand or, or the lights turning off at bedtime without being touched. It was like magic."

Some of them gave little chuckles at that. Harry smirked inwardly. "That's when the animals started talking." He said this in a happy tone with a small, giggle and a smile. Their chuckles stopped slowly. "Snakes first, hiss, hiss, hissing away about their day and how nice the sun felt. Then the cats, followed fairly closely by the dogs, then the birds. Trevor wants an aquarium, Neville." They backed away again, slowly from the child whose memories had clearly unhinged him. Neville looked stunned and Hermione more than a bit scared of him. Had he really seemed so normal to her but a few short minutes ago?

"Say," He began in an inquisitive tone when they didn't say anything to him for an few moments. but before he could continue Hermione and Neville began to shake and grow paler, obviously incredibly scared of something. "Have you..." Harry trailed off and turned thinking that he knew what they were so scared of. Behind him was one Sirius Black, in all his gaunt, hollow cheeked glory, along with Afinia, his most beloved mini-dragon. "Aw, there you two are!" Harry exclaimed loudly causing everyone in the immediate are- who'd been trying to forget his story and get back to their usual routines when here at the station to look over and shy away... Apparently they were oblivious enough to over look what looked to be a baby dragon in their midst...

Hermione and Neville looked on in what looked to be a kind of morbid fascination as Harry hugged both a mini-dragon and one of the most wanted criminals in history... well he'd been expunged, but that wasn't the point. They looked horrified when Harry mentioned Black being his Godfather and incredibly confused when he mentioned Rio de Jeneiro as his apparent guardian's place of residency during the missing years, more so when his Godfather argued back. They quickly decided to leave before they got roped into this insanity, but such was not to be as Harry quickly turned and grabbed them to drag them closer to Black exclaiming happily. "See here Sirius, I've already got a couple of really nice friends who don't back away slowly once they see you!" Giving Neville and Hermione a bad case of guilt, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

Such being the case they decided to stick around and be friendly. Harry smirked internally at their gullibility. After a good half-minute of socializing, Sirius took note of the lack of time and ushered him and his 'new' friends onto the train, but not before shrinking Alfinia down so she'd fit on the train. Quickly finding a compartment, Harry marveled at the fact that Neville had yet to lose his toad. As they chatted Harry counted down the seconds till one Ronald Billius Weasley entered, soon enough he heard the line he'd been waiting for, even if he'd hoped it wouldn't come now that the Weasleys were as rich as Malfoy. Had Dumbledore personally bribed Ron? Maybe that Prefect badge from fifth year?

"Hey, can I sit with you?" He asked in a somewhat fake desperate tone. "Everywhere else is full." To which Harry nodded benignly and Ron took his seat despite the fact that he knew the train had exactly a third more seats than were necessary for the student body at all times and that this was Ron trying to make a grab for glory.

They continued on with their conversation, and as it continued he heard something that he'd forgotten about. "So my Uncle held me out of a third story window and dropped me, they were all so happy when I bounced." Neville said as if such things were normal.

"Wait, wait. Your family would have rather you died than live as a squib?" Harry asked incredulously, had he really not caught that the first time through? That thought gave all in the compartment pause, and then they paled, obviously drawing comparisons to his own childhood.

"A-anyway," Hermione said trying to change the subject. "What about you Ron? Is your family all wizards too?"

Ron gave it some thought before saying. "Well I think we've got a cousin on my mothers side who's an accountant, but we don't really talk about him." This prompted Harry to make another comment that would probably lead to a subject change.

"Why not? Got something against Non-magicals?" He asked, gaining a few odd looks.

"Non-magicals?" Hermione asked in a questioning tone.

"Sounds less like a derogatory term than Muggle and less insulting than Mundane, which I hear the Yanks call them." Harry replied. "And stop changing the subject. Well Ron, you a pure-blood supremacist?"

Ron babbled for a second, clearly having not thought about precisely _why_ his family never talked about the accountant cousin. "No... I mean... It's just... I... Never mind." Before dropping the subject and shutting his mouth, clearly unnerved by Harry's seemingly random thought processes.

Harry looked out at the country-side... Country-side? When did the train start moving? He then whipped his head around as he heard the compartment door slide open and saw one Draco Malfoy walk in with the half-troll morons behind him. "I've been hearing that Harry Potter is on this compartment, so which of you..." He trailed off as he looked through the people in the small room. "Well it's obviously not the girl, Longbottom or the Weasley." He said, seemingly more to himself than to anyone else. "So then, my name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. " He stuck his hand out to Harry for to shake. "And I can already tell that you need some help, you wouldn't want to be seen around the likes of Weasley."

Harry Looked at the hand and slowly stood. "Well, Draco, it seems to me that if you've got a problem with my friends I don't particularly want to be yours, what happens if I don't take you up on your offer?" He said rolling up his sleeves in preparation for a fight, as Hermione and Neville seemed to glow in happiness that he considered them friends, which made Harry glad as it meant they weren't so judgmental as he'd thought.

Draco smirked and gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to move forward. "Then these two rough you up some everyday for the rest of this and every other year." He said arrogant in his supposed superiority.

Harry smiled lightly and said. "If that's all then bring it, I'm more than a match for these blockheads!" He was actually raring for a good scrap after having told that damn story. Thinking about it always riled him up, even at his age.

Hermione, however, got up and said. "Harry, don't! We could get in trouble!" Harry sighed lightly. That's right she didn't become fun until after the whole troll thing. So instead of pounding their faces in, Harry banished them with a sigh before they could do much else but begin to reach out to grab him. He didn't need the wand and it helped make him look awesome.

The others looked at him quizzically. "Harry? You know magic? And wandless? But I thought you were raised by your Mug- er, Non-magical relatives?" Neville asked timidly.

"My Godfather taught me a bit of magic to get me started as a part of his apology for abandoning me for eleven years with the Non-magicals. And I thought I told you, things do what I want... like magic." Harry replied with practiced ease.

This is where Hermione interjected. "But that spell has to be on a higher level than what's in the books, I know, I've memorized them!" She got a few disbelieving looks at this (Harry gave his best go of pretending to, which he thought was rather unconvincing.) "You shouldn't be capable of that according to Professor McGonagall. She told me and my parents that they start off first years with simpler spells to help them get in touch with and stabilize their magical cores! You shouldn't be able to do that!" She seemed very put off.

Harry tried to come up with some thing on the spot to counter act this particularly reasonable argument but nothing really came to mind. So he bullshitted his way through. "Well maybe my magical core is naturally more stable than it should be?" He answered and she seemed to accept that.

After a few more hours Harry estimated they were quite close to Hogwarts and suggested they change into their robes. As he finished changing into his school robes, Harry x-ray'ed the train and looked for Tonks, honestly wondering why he hadn't thought to do so before. He soon found her magical signature in the back of the train, quite near by, and looked over to it. She was changing.

Harry gave a long low impressed mental whistle under a silencing spell as he saw what she'd made herself look like. She was like a model, incredibly beautiful with long brown hair somewhat generous curves and big, innocent, teal eyes. She honestly looked incredible, sexy as hell even, and he was wondering how long it had been since he'd gotten any, at least two millennia he was sure, when that hiker had gotten lost and was dying of hypothermia. Then he remembered it would be considered pedophilia as she was underage and grumbled, still under a silencing charm. That was about the time he recollected that Prof. Sinestra was fucking _hot_. And that he could shapeshift into an adult form, sneak into Hogsmeade, 'meet' her at the Broomstick and hopefully set up an additional meeting and...

Wait.. No one knew he was overage, not even Sirius, he still thought Harry to be around fifteen, and in all honesty, his body technically was only twelve, the age runes only read the memories left in the blood, which could be transferred through mind magics and since he did have the fourteen thousand years of memories in his mind and magic, they transferred to his blood, so he technically was eleven... so Tonks was a possibility... Still, he was thinking with hormones he'd aged out of millennia ago, and besides, if he seduced Tonks, then there was the possibility of her _not_ getting together with Remus which would mean Teddy wouldn't be born. He let that train of thought die and focused on getting his Non-magical attire packed away.

For the next few hours they talked some more, sharing jokes, swapping chocolate frog cards, kid stuff really, and the sort of thing Harry really wished he'd had more time for the first time round. Then the Express arrived at the Hogsmeade station and Harry set his rest of his plan in motion.

End~

* * *

And there we go, sorry about the somewhat long-ish wait. Had some things going on and then on my way here I saw an old lady crossing the street with an arm full of groceries in one hand and a shaky grip on a walker in the other, so- naturally- being the Good Samaritan that I am, I helped her cross it and get back home. Then, of course, there's that pesky black cat that likes to follow me around and while I was taking the long way around to avoid it I got lost on the road of life. After I got out there was an ANBU patrol that went by talking about a fire and I simply **KNEW** I **HAD** to help with **THAT**. So the chapter was late too. Oh? WHAT? What do you mean that's the wrong series? Dammit...

Kuta, out~!

Edit: I added a lot of original content to, and I'm a bit sleepy now, so I'm gonna update tomorrow. Or on monday.

Edit #2: so i went through this and found small mistakes again... Dammit. fixed them, sorry for the longer wait, blah blah blah.


	5. In Which Things are Remembered, Etc

Right, new chapter out now, it's actually here so be happy. I'm skipping over the better part of this year cause it'd be boring and going straight into the next year after that, then Harry goes to Wales.

Disclaimer: Kuta-san no own Harry Potter or Negima or Steins Gate, but wish he did. Kuta-san being barbarian of D&D right now, half-Orc. Is dumb.

* * *

**In Which Things are Remembered the Crossover Starts and I Hopefully Confuse Some People:**

Harry looked on as the stupid Hat sang, he really hoped it didn't decide to be a dick to him, it'd done the same to other time-travelers before and Harry wanted nothing less than to avoid having to Obliviate the Obliviators that would be after him if the Hat spilled the beans. Speaking of stupid hats, Flitwick's was an abomination today... Fillius Flitwick... Fillius... Zect? Damn... He was going to have to actually deal with Cosmo Entelecheia this time wasn't he? Hmmm... Well, in a number of years anyway, once that bratty Welsh genius kid got to Mahora...

But back to his plans. Just as Harry was going to send out a Legillimnecy guillotine towards Quirrell (and hopefully kill Voldemort as well in one fell swoop) McGonagall called his name. Sighing in the subtlest way he knew how, Harry went over and put on the damnable Hat.

'Hmmm... Why are you even doing this again, Mr. Potter, for the Grades? You know they don't matter, what with your fame and all, you could get T's for every subject on both OWL's and NEWT's and still be Head of any department or Minister with no issues.' Well the Hat was certainly feeling snide today.

'Mostly so that I can be the boy genius who studies at the Merdiana Magic Academy in Wales and beats out everyone there as a genius so I can go to the Magical World in time to crush the real threat to Magical Society, Cosmo Etelecheia, before any serious shit goes down. Also, most of my friends are here and I plan to keep in touch. I've got to be done here in two years, done with the Academy in four and a half and be in the Magical World before Negi gets there. Also, most of the friends I made in life were from Hogwarts, and some of them I'd like to help in their lives beyond how I originally did.' He figured that the Hat would like forthright and honest answers. Being a lying bastard wasn't his forte anyway.

The Hat was quiet for a bit before yelling aloud. "Gryffindor, sixth year, except for Potions and History of Magic for both of which he is at the First year level!"

McGonagall Sputtered for a second, clearly having never heard of this type of thing ever happening, as did most of the staff. McGonagall was cut off just as she was about to speak by a twinkly-eyed Dumbledore. "Please, Ferdinand, tell me... Why are you putting the boy so far ahead of his skill level? And what gives you the right to decide this?"

The Hat replied in what seemed to be a fit of anger. "I'll have you know, Dumbledore, that I was the one the Founders asked to sort the children based not only upon where they would fit in best, but also where the were skill-wise and which level of education they were ready for, it's just been so long since the home-schooling practices of the founders time died that no one remembered that I used to do this as well. And as for the boy, it's because he has functional knowledge through experimentation with what I'm going to call wandless magic to be on par with a seventh year in his own right in the core classes and most electives as well, he just needs a bit more time to refine it, touch of work in the theoretical aspects of the subjects, and some actual instruction in defense before I'd say he was qualified." The Hat then huffed in indignation before appearing to calm and asking Harry. "Mr. Potter, out of Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Divination which would you like to take as electives, mind you that in some of these you'll be at the beginners level, like Care of Magical Creatures and Divination?"

"Well, from what I've read... Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes sound the most interesting, and Non-magical Studies Seems like it'd be interesting as well, seeing the culture I was brought up in from an outsiders point of view." Harry replied, pretending to think.

McGonagall, still gobsmacked, watched him walk to obviously Gyffindor table, seeing as it had a lion on the banner that hung above it. Fillius seemed to think it was to be expected and Snape seemed absolutely livid. Harry's smirk and glee were withheld. It wouldn't do to let them all think he felt superior, seeing as they wouldn't know that the smirk would be from his plans all coming together, and the glee from the look on Snape's face. Even with the somewhat angry looks he received from the rest of the school at the fact that they felt it wasn't fair that he could just skip five years of study, he felt that this was the best day of his life, and ate what he felt was a much deserved feast.

* * *

Harry was bored with these classes, he'd been surprising the Professor's with his knowledge and skill since the first week, and had already gotten the stupid rock from the worthless mirror. Quirrell was dead and he had a disguised simulacrum working in his place, the snake hadn't been an issue, and he'd put a suggestion in the Headmaster's mind to have the Triwizard Tournament next year. This was why he had never actually gone back in time before after he'd worked out the Arithmancy for it. This tedium was killer.

He'd spring-boarded himself into the advanced sixth year courses in the first month and had been making it seem to be a struggle for him to keep up. He'd done the OWL's with the fifth years, as he couldn't actually justify not taking them to anyone, sure he was in sixth year classes but to the rest of Magical Britain, he had to have the OWL's and NEWT's to get a job. But summer was upon him and he was Voldemort free... Maybe a vacation around the world by himself? He could call himself Mister Black and be a badass... Meh, overdone.

Affinia was bored, so maybe he could head over to Hermione's and ask if she wanted to spend the summer with him and Sirius? That'd be cool. He hadn't had to deal with the troll and had told Ron off for his callousness when Halloween had come around and told Ron to back off and that they weren't friends anymore before going after Hermione. He'd found her in the bathroom and told her that he'd be there for her, no matter what Ron said and that she could use him as a support for as long as she needed him. She'd been clingy since and had replaced the books and teachers on her pedestal of 'infallible things in this world' with him.

It had weirded Harry out how much she seemed to obsess over him in those few weeks before he sat her down and told her that as he would be graduating next year, it would be bad for her to make him the center of her world. He said he'd still be her best friend once he left, but that until she graduated she'd have to focus on her studies, rather than being his cheer squad. The funniest thing was that, after he'd said that she'd studied through to third year and asked for a competency test so she could skip to fourth year, which she had aced.

Well, anyway back to the summer plans... Well, he'd ask her about it after he'd gotten through with his 4 o'clock appointment with the principal at the Meridiana Academy to see about enrolling in '93.

As four o'clock rolled around harry transported himself to the Academy through a different means then his space-time folding portals. He took the principles of koku shundo and applied his mana to them before Apparating, allowing him to bypass the usual limitations of Apparation by being capable of standing on air through constant application of koku shundo powered by magical energy and intending to do so with it. He'd learned to do so from the Dark Evangel in his sixth century of life, and boy was she a firecracker. Though quite appreciative of his teaching her Shapeshifting. He hadn't actually seen her since his eighteenth century, so talking to her in Mahora would be nice.

Regardless, it took little more than an instant to get to Meridiana in that fashion, and he was quickly escorted to the Principal's office, the door of which bore a plaque reading: Gavyn Ajax, Principal.

Upon walking in Harry came face to waist with a tall fairly dark skinned man in what appeared to be his late sixties with hair and a beard on par with Dumbledore's. Wary of the man from appearance, though he knew it to judgmental of him to be such, Harry immediately scanned his thoughts and memories for signs of being one of Dumbledore's tools. Not a single indication of it, though he held far more actual talent in magic of both the wizard and mage varieties than he seen in Dumbledore's head. This man was also more concerned for the safety of his students and their actual ability than Dumbledore and had even dealt with a time traveler recently, a man by the name of Bartholomew Yoslef, who'd been trying to save a small village in one of the Majority World countries from being destroyed. What a nice guy.

So, being the forthright and likely insane person that he was, Harry shook the Gavyn's hand and got to the point. "Good day Mr. Ajax, as you know, I'm Harry Potter and am here for my interview to see if I have the talent for magecraft and your side of Societies magic style. What you aren't aware of is that I'm actually the mind of my older self from the future inside of my younger self's body." The man blinked a bit and seemed confused.

"What now? How does that even work?" He seemed confounded. "To do that you'd have to have a mind and soul that could survive without a body to not die during transport across timelines. And a body that could survive the temporal paradox created by two souls existing in the same body before a meld could bring the two of you together..." As the man continued to make assumptions about Harry's existence Harry pondered the man's knowledge and that he was entirely correct in his assumptions. "So how are you here given all of that?" He finished not too long thereafter.

"Well, for one thing, due to a number of rituals performed by my parents during the Civil War that ended eleven years ago, rituals deemed to be in line with the 'Light', that combined in a unique way, my body and soul cannot be separated by magical means, including curses that kill indirectly and nuclear devices as nuclear energy was discovered to be the source of all life, and thusly magic. So in essence my soul didn't travel through time by it self, time was actually reset by a massive electro-gravitaton-magical distortion and my soul, being the instigator of said phenomenon, retained memory of events to pass. I guess in all actuality I didn't so much move through time as much as I shifted world lines and retained both memory and skill, as well as magical capability." Harry answered him while slowly aging himself to about his late teens. "For another, as you mentioned the levels of power of any sort to fuel such a leap were indeed massive such being the case, I wish to inform you of a fact I had discovered about myself. Due to the effects of the aforementioned rituals and the small fragment of a ritually enhanced soul that inhibited bodily aging beyond it's prime of of life and my technical in ability to die, I am functionally immortal, I lived to be about fourteen thousand years old before an experiment I had been working on backfired and I was shot back here." Gavyn was shell shocked at this. "The goblins can certify this."

He asked to confirm this to which Harry agreed. Ten minutes later after returning, Gavyn was silent for a solid five minutes more at least before asking. "What can a young man such as I do for you, venerable elder?" Well, that was a reaction that Harry quite liked. It was ego stroking and productive all at once.

"I need a basis for having learned your art, and quickly, I believe that the record time for graduating from you school with adequate scores was five years yes?" Harry asked, receiving a nod in reply. "I'm going to have to do it in four and a half and set myself up in the magical world as a powerful mage. Because the organization that Ala Rubra was fighting isn't dead. Cosmo Entelecheia is still in existence and they are plotting as we speak, they move in a few years, and I wish to do as much as I can to stop them, and the first step in that is having the ability to help the child who was able to bring them down the last time, Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master, so that if I somehow fail to stop them, he will in my place."

Gavyn nodded at this, well aware of the seriousness of the situation at hand if Harry were to be believed. "When do you need to be enrolled?" He inquired, ready to help in whatever way he could.

"Next year, after this one in Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat was more helpful to me than it has been to others in similar situations and I was sorted into sixth year Gryffindor." Harry replied. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness, Gavyn, you may ask of me what boon you will, and if it is within my power to grant, than it will be done."

Gavyn seemed overawed by this offer. A boon from a man who'd had over ten-thousand years to ply the magical arts? Such a thing seemed to good to be true. "Could perhaps you watch over my grandniece in Germany once I pass? She turned four this last July and as her guardian I have found no one I deem suitable for the position of her Godfather yet. Her parents and Godparents all died in an accident two years ago, and it would ease my heart knowing that there would always be someone looking out for her, after my passing. None could possibly look after her more completely than you."

Harry smiled at the mans selflessness and replied. "It would be very much a pleasure to help you in that regard." As he and Gavyn worked out more of the details of the alliance being forged, Harry smiled, it was a good day.

* * *

**POV change, Hermione:**

Hermione watched in wonder as Harry flew in on his miniature dragon. His wild hair flaring in the wind, his face alight with the joy he found in flight, his eyes flashing mirthfully. He was so utterly perfect, in every way. She didn't deserve his kindness... No, he'd told her, these thoughts lead to obsession and obsession could lead to insanity... Which could lead to her doing things she'd regret, that could make him not like her anymore so they had to stop... But that light, in his eyes and face, his aristocratic features... So beautiful... She snapped to attention as she realized he was talking to her. "I'm sorry, I was... thinking." She said weakly.

* * *

**Naromal POV:**

Harry was concerned for Hermione, she was obsessing again... She seemed liable to develop some serious mental problem if it kept going like this. "I was saying that I was planning to enroll at the Meridiana Magic Academy in Wales after this year. They focus more on practical applications of magic than Hogwarts, which while practical, still has junk courses like the out of date Non-magical Studies or Divination which is actually focused on seeing the future rather than trends in the course of an individuals life, or the view of distant places through means such as scrying." Harry replied.

"I think it would give me a greater variety of knowledge and they have a better Defense course." She seemed taken aback by that. "You wondering why that's what I seem more interested in?" She nodded hesitantly. "Hey, be more assertive, I'm not always right and stuff you know?" He grinned as she gave a sharper nod and word of understanding. "Anyway, the reason why is cause I'm gonna be an Auror or maybe a Hit Wizard and I want to be able to say I've got the best education I can get, and as far as combat goes? The Meridiana Academy is the best."

She looked thoughtful at that. "Then were would you go for something like the best Charms and Transfiguration?" She asked.

"Hogwarts." He said sagely. "They have the best Professor's in those and in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Astronomy. It's why they say they're the best in the world. On average they are, it's just the combat and Divination that they aren't quite the best at though Tralawney isn't actually bad she just tries too hard."

Hermione smiled at this and said in a both excited and prim tone. "Well then, I'm gonna have to make it better when I'm Headmistress! I can't let them say they're the best when they aren't the best at everything it makes them sound better than they are!"

Harry smiled, Operation: Shift Hermione's Life Focus, Successful. "Although... Meridiana is only the best when it comes to elemental magic combat, like calling on elemental spirits to aid you in battle." Harry said in a thoughtful manner. "I hear that in Japan there is a school of magic swordsmen. That could be helpful." He already knew the style in it's entirety but he couldn't allow himself to be viewed as a thief of styles, so he'd become an unparalleled prodigy. God this was complicated. Though at least he finally had the opportunity to test himself against Jack Rakan... Oh would that be a good fight.

End~

* * *

To anyone who can spot the Steins Gate reference, kudos. To anyone who can actually remembers the barely mentioned Fillius Zect, member of Ala Rubra (their boy genius mascot who I used as a plot device here), more kudos. Flamers who say I paced this too fast, Harry doesn't feel emotionally involved with the people he's learning with, he finds them all childish, even the adults to an extent. So until Hermione matures a tad, she won't be too much of an influence. The Triwizard Tournament and Luna coming to Hogwarts will make the next chapter or three focused more on Hogwarts itself than this was. Yeah, he's gonna go up against Jack, and be mildly impressed that such a comparatively young guy could be that stupidly skilled.


	6. The Way to Skin a Ballroom?

Well, here's another chapter. And it comes with a super awesome surprise! I'm gonna write a Naruto/Familiar of Zero cross! It will be different from anything that _I've_ ever seen, so I hope it turns out okay. The first trial chapter will be out hopefully some time in the next month as it's still in the planning stages. it could take longer... Whatever. Please, read the chapter and I hope you like it!

Some people have been messaging me about my portrayal of Hermione, saying she was too dependent on Harry and too clingy. Well... Yeah, she is. This is the flaw I'm giving Harry. He's immortal, invulnerable, ageless, and more powerful than the Lifemaker in his left pinky alone. So he accidentally gives people mental illnesses and personality quirks by teaching them through subtle means and the Socratic Method... Teaching them things he can only tolerate knowing through his invulnerability (which extends to his mental state). In some cases even his mere presence in the immediate area can bend a persons mind.

It's like if God were to decide to whisper the secrets of the universe and life into people's ears. They couldn't handle it. Even in comedy- read, the movie Dogma with Ben Afleck- the voice of God kills _everything_. So this is a downgrade from that.

In Other News, I Was Asked To Make The Chapters Longer. I Have Done So. In return there are larger skips in which you can assume that Harry is doing school things and building relationships with people that aren't mentioned and formulating inside jokes that I'll reference but not explain.

Also, I rewrote history a bit in this chapter, don't complain, those that catch it, at least they're even in the story.

Any way, I'm done with this A/N, I hate reading long ones myself and this feels too long already. Please, enjoy your reading.

Disclaimer: Kuta-san owns not the series reading of Potter Harry. Nor own does he the makings band of Machine the Rage Against or anime series Negima, hm.

Kuta, out!

* * *

**The Way to Skin a... Ballroom?:**

The summer was winding down and Harry felt it a good idea to reflect upon the havoc he had rained down on Dumbledore whilst remaining completely inconspicuous. Namely every instance of political misfortune he concocted for Dumbledore to fall prey to.

First, Harry had used a mild hypnotic suggestion on a man to make him think rationally for all of five minutes and realize that A.) Pettigrew had been the Potter's secret keeper. B.) Dumbledore, as the one to cast the spell- as was public record at this point- must have known that particular fact. And C.) that meant that the man had knowingly illegally held a man in Azkaban when there was no chance of him being guilty of the crime that he hadn't even been charged with or tried for, which was- again- a matter of public record. And then the man had brought these particularly pertinent facts to the attention of the Wizengamot.

The results had pleased Harry, who had forgotten that impeachment from public office in the country you represented in the ICW also meant dismissal from the ICW. Which meant that the Wizarding half of the Magical world was no longer looking at Dumbledore as some sort of bastion of light. This had also had the pleasant bonus of bringing to Dumbledore's attention that there were actual responsibilities that went along with the position of Headmaster of a school.

And as he'd delegated those very duties to McGonagall years- decades even- prior, he'd no idea how to handle them anymore, leading to a string of decisions made in a political mindset that were extremely ill-favored. Harry didn't honestly remember them because the instant they had been made, the Board of Governors had come down on Dumbledore like an avenging god and put him on probation. One toe out of line and Dumbles lost the only claim to political power he had left.

Dumbledore had tried to finesse his way out of all of this afterward of course, after he'd caught his breath in a manner of speaking. He'd tried back-room politicking, bribery, blackmail, Obliviation, and a whole host of other methods to finagle more power into his grasp again, but Harry'd had him covered through liberal use of a time turner he'd found in the Black vaults. Really, after that first blow, all Harry had had to do was keep him under a close eye and counter all the methods Dumbledore tried to use to secure power. Which was all to easy for an man who had ten-thousand years of experience dealing with issues on a quantum level and solving them.

But those thoughts would have to wait, he was approaching the station now and would have to keep himself from trying new particle acceleration methods until he was at least sixty miles away from anything he didn't want destroyed in the event of an atomic meltdown scenario.

And he had to keep careful watch over Hermione's mental state as she'd begun to go obsessive follower/slave girl on him during the summer, and he'd had to knock her out of it a few times.

Making her give up on books as a source of things right in the world as young as he had had been a mixed blessing at best. Yes, she did have critical thinking skills now, but she had also latched onto him as a new one. Also, as previously mentioned, she'd begun to go Bellatrix LeStrange on him a few time, which was dangerous.

He would have to introduce her to religion soon if this kept up, something inherently peaceful like Hinduism or Buddhism.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

She'd been so blissful when Harry had been at her house, but looking back she saw that her obsession was not healthy. She didn't eat right when he was around, and it was worse when he wasn't. Her grades, as good as they'd been, had cut into her sleeping schedule and she was drastically under-weight because of those facts. Harry looked worried when he saw her, and her parents had gotten pamphlets about helping dealing with children in cults and had started looking into getting an exorcist. She knew she was taking it to far, and she was even scaring herself with some of her thoughts when someone was mildly rude to Harry.

So she was going to distance herself from him work out the issues she obviously had with a mind healer before she did anything- even if it meant that the plan she had for this year to catch and keep his attention in a romantic way had to be put on hold. Indefinitely.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Harry was grinning at Neville and Dean- who he had befriended rather early in this life because he found the child's art inspired, when he used it for art rather than out of a desire to impress people, and his dry wit appealing- while looking out for Hermione. That was when he heard Neville say something that stopped his heart.

"-Yeah I heard from her that she's gonna be seeing a mind healer and-" The rest didn't particularly matter, as he was talking about Hermione. She hadn't been in any traumatic experiences- not even the thing with the troll- that she would need a mind healer to take a look at, he'd made sure of that. Which left one alternative.

He'd forgotten, in his years of hermitage, just why he was a hermit to begin with. His power was to vast to be fully constrained by a physical form, and thus it lashed out at times and affected the minds of those around him with it's presence. If he was in a good mood, it wasn't noticeable and not much happened to those affected except maybe the odd quirk or two.

But the night of what could have been the troll incident, he'd most certainly gotten angry, enraged even, over the callousness of several people regarding Hermione. Ron's blatant bigotry, and stubborn undeserved pride. Lavender and Parvati's lack of care as to Hermione's emotional state. The teachers for their lack of forethought in regards to the Slytherins who were going to be sent to the area the troll was believed to be in before Harry had called them on it.

And he'd spent that whole day at Hermione's side, keeping her then delicate emotional state from being torn to bits and barking angrily enough at anyone who got within twenty feet that even Malfoy had kept his distance, when his rampant emotions had been in danger of rending her mind to irreparable shreds. He was a thrice bloody moron! The only real consolation he could draw form that was that his anger had kept those who might have been affected out of the true danger zone, the most anyone would get at twenty feet when he wasn't in a bloody apocalyptic rage was a slight eating disorder that could be dealt with in a matter of hours.

And that consolation was a good thing. He needed to stay calm or the whole station might succumb to his power.

He looked worried at Neville's statement, though for reasons that Neville couldn't begin to guess at. He walked over and asked after Hermione's reasons for seeing a mind-healer, who might not be capable of healing the damage he had wrought upon the girl who he had planned on marrying once she got to an appropriate age.

"Ah, well, she said something like she had an obsession that was becoming unhealthy and wouldn't tell me any more than that." So he was right, her mind had been affected in one of the worst ways, she was so obsessed the he had started to come before anything, even her own survival instinct had begun to be overridden by her need to please him and be near him. Well, at least she hadn't been so strongly afflicted that she couldn't realize that it was a problem. That was a state from which even his power couldn't rouse her.

Harry switched subjects after that, still visibly worried, to the upcoming school year and what they expected it to be like.

Neville seemed more confident, likely a result of Harry actively being his friend earlier on and not allowing him to harp on himself to hard. Well, that and the fact that Harry also gave him encouragement and help in subjects he was weaker in, which boosted his confidence because he saw that he wasn't useless; he just needed some tutoring because his lack of confidence had slowed him up a bit at first.

The train ride had been fast for Harry, worried as he was, but he put it out of his mind as the Headmaster on Probation announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Well, he'd put his name in this time, as he was allowed to. Maybe he'd be the legitimate Hogwarts Champion this time around. Who was he kidding, of course he would be, no one in the world could beat him out in terms of spell knowledge or magical reserve size, which were the requirements that the Cup of Fairy Fire discerned candidates by.

Well, he had about two months until then to wait, and the only thing to do was use his 'genius' to reintroduce- from his perspective anyway- the more useful and tranquil magical discoveries made in the next thirty years. God time travel was a mind-fuck.

* * *

The next two months took the Wizarding half of Magical society by storm, the Potter boy was an absolute... Well, wizard, when it came to just about anything he set his mind to! He discovered a new magical plant property or made some useful new tool at least twice a day it seemed! Astounding!

Or at least that was what the magazines and the gossip mills and the teachers and the masters in various fields all said, to Harry he was merely bringing the collective I.Q. of the world up by a few points. It was all rather basic stuff to his mind.

Honestly, who thought that string theory applied with a magic based standpoint was really all that amazing, He'd been at it for nearly fourteen-thousand years after all. Mini worm holes weren't that hard to create, Apparition used them all the time, though they were so small they squeezed you like an old tooth-paste tube.

Still, this society, and even the one he'd left behind-ahead was rather primitive by his standards.

At the end of the two months, Harry stood out on the grounds somewhat near the Black Lake with everyone else awaiting the arrival of the other two schools. As Karkaroff decided to showboat- literally in this case- Harry was telepathically communicating with the giant squid and the merpeople to make sure that they weren't disturbed by the ship. Turns out that it was utilizing his wormhole theory to transport the vessel and that only the very top few feet of water were even moved.

The Durmstrang uniform was as garish and brutish looking as Harry remembered, and he was happy not to have to deal with a broody Krum or a Karkaroff who was obsessed with winning to the point of short changing Harry points in a drastic way because he wanted Krum to bring his school and, vicariously, himself glory.

Waiting for the Beauxbatons girls to show was tedious as it had been the first time- though Harry didn't actually recall that fact- and their entrance was as flashy, which he did. When the half-giant Headmistress stepped out of the carriage, Harry swore he saw Hagrid's eyes pop from their skull in what Harry really wish he didn't recognize as lust and a smidgeon of desperate hope.

Mainly because the look was incredibly pathetic and Harry didn't want to taint his memories of Hagrid with it.

The girls were as posh and well dressed and unprepared for the Scottish winds as the first time which Harry snorted at in amused befuddlement. He didn't comprehend their stupidity. The proclamation before the feast of the rules of the tournament- which Harry influenced for his benefit- and the performances of the foreign students passed quickly, and Harry was glad of it, as he was hungry.

* * *

The Beauxbatons contingent, it seemed, had decided to roost outside of the Ravenclaws- as far as meals were concerned- in this reiteration of time. They had instead, by the looks of things, went for looks rather than brains, and seated themselves amongst the Hufflepuffs who, by a rather wide margin, had both better looking and more well mannered people of both genders. It seemed that those girls were, by and large, single and looking for prospects- for the time being- for a quick fling with the brutish but ruggedly handsome Scottish rogues in Hogwarts. Harry's French was impeccable.

The Durmstrang children seated with the Slytherins, same as before.

On Saturday the for which Harry had decided to submit his name, he stood watching as people decided to try and fool the Age Line that he'd forgotten about. Well, it judged by the mind not the body so he was in the clear. Not to mentioned that it had been cast with the wand who recognized Harry as it's master and actually fit him. Seems as though the Elder wand existed outside of time in a manner similar to the wall of Dorchelkand, which viewed the world and was a record of the history of mankind from the instant of it achieving full functionality to the day the world ended.

As he decided to get it over with, and subsequently was walking forward with his submission in his hand, Harry saw someone try to stop him. Steven Horbek, seventh year, Harry's Ancient Runes class. "Harry, there's no way that Dumbledore didn't account for whatever you think will allow you passed that Age Line. You don't even look any different and-" He stopped as Harry jumped over him, which had the entire Hallway staring at him, and proceeded to walk through the Age Line, submit his name and walk out unscathed.

Jaws dropped.

"Harry," Then they snapped shut as one Gilderoy Lockeheart, DADA teacher and bumbler extraordinaire and Dumbledore- the one who had spoken- walked toward them. "How did you trick the Age Line?" Lockeheart nodded.

"Who's to say I did?" Harry replied casually. "You are obviously infallible and if I got through unaffected, then I must obviously be seventeen or older." He put some mild sarcasm into his voice while say this before continuing in a mildly disappointed tone. "If you can't figure out such an obvious answer than I see no need to tell you of it." The students around him gasped at his daring, insulting the Headmaster in such a way.

The Headmaster attempted to stop him with a force field of solid, visible air, which Harry walked through without blinking. Now Dumbledore had his jaw on the floor. Hogwarts students began to lament their chances when up against such an obviously superior candidate.

* * *

At the feast that night, which Harry was anticipating, one of the French children tried to butter him up, trying to get her claws into this powerful wizard early so as to have his fame, wealth and home when she divorced him. He politely told her to take her money grubbing hands off of his shoulders, though not in those words. She left in a fit.

He could tell that Dumbledore was now officially wary of him. Seeing him, not as a gifted student and eventual martyr/payday, but as a superior opponent who could best him in the esoteric arts. One who looked down on him as an intellectual inferior. But now his hands were well and truly tied. Harry was about to be well beyond his sphere of influence, and a well trained wizard who could and would fight against the Dark Lord, both of them.

But then Dumbledore didn't know that one had already been fully taken care of and that his own Horcrux had been terminated.

But those thoughts were for another time. He had a tournament to win. As the over-sized, flaming drinking mug's fires turned blue, Harry began to feel a bit of excitement, the tasks were mostly the same this time around. Get egg from dragons, rescue loved one from lake, maze of death. The dragon would be the most challenging fight he'd had in upwards of two-thousand years. He'd get to bust out some real power, let loose a bit instead of pussy footing around with these baby spells.

The Durmstrang boy got selected first this time. A boy named Kevlosky. Then it was the Beauxbatons girl, Sabine Molyneux.

Harry calmed himself for the coming name, his name. And it did come. "Harry Potter." Music to his ears. The hall was silent, and he could practically hear crickets as he calmly walked up to the staff table and walked through the door to the right as the others had. Snape looked livid as he passed and the others disapprovingly worried. They thought him in over his head no doubt. He moved into the room and sat on the chair he'd conjured. The sentient chair. It brought back memories. Of the pain of a black hole swallowing his body. He'd need a wand soon, the Weighing was on it's way. Or perhaps that staff in his hammerspace.

The girl tried to question his presence. The boy tried to intimidate him. He paid neither any mind. He waited for the larger than average children. They came in screaming about his blatant line crossing, figurative and literal, his gall, his audacity and his stupidity. He ignored them until they calmed. Then they stared.

Then he replied. "If you are quite finished?" Even Snape nodded, unnerved by the 'boy's' calm. "I am more prepared than any of you for this, you've no doubt heard of my string of discoveries and inventions?" More blank nods. "Those were side projects to take up the obscene amounts of spare time I have because the course work is too easy. I've yet to really show anyone anything that I find difficult and doubt that I will find this tournament to be much different. Even should I have to face down a dragon or go through Midas' own Labyrinth." The judges seemed nervous at that.

* * *

  
The day of the Weighing dawned bright and early. Harry was entertaining Luna Lovegood with some parlor tricks and glaring at people who tried to make trouble for her. She was a good girl who wouldn't reveal that she knew his secret as she had known it before he had originally and never told him she knew until after he'd realized it. She was like the sister he'd always wanted. He took her with him to the Weighing when the summons arrived. She would do his interview for the Quibler, for which he had a subscription. And he would rub that fact in Rita Skeeter's nose if she was around.

As it turned out she was and he made some subtle threats involving beetle eating ants and jars. She was more cooperative after that. He drew his staff from his pocket dimension, ironically kept in his pocket, and Olivander had kittens, said that no one had the magical core size to power it. Harry transfigured a desk into a living bronze pig and Olivander shut up.

* * *

  
The day of the first task, and he'd drawn the Horntail and the Ironbelly. A switch up and upgrade from the old tournament, because of his comments and obvious advantage he got double the tasks of the other Champions, but hey he could deal. Two gnats weren't much more difficult to deal with than one.

Kevlosky went first, a determined grimace on his face. He was a taciturn fellow. He'd drawn the Welsh Green, the harmless puppy of all the dragon species. As the boy got his thrashing and the crowd cheered and gasped at the appropriate times, Harry made conversation with Sabine who was a delight to talk to and who said that he reminded her of her father. She liked to casually flirt with him and he allowed it as she had a boyfriend in France who she was practicing for, so he wouldn't make her blush so easily.

Harry had used illusions to make himself into a deeper voiced pretty boy so she could flirt without feeling weird about his age. She blushed atomically a lot.

As the boys thrashing wound down and the announcer called for Sabine he dropped the illusion and got up from his seat to wish her luck and kiss the back of her hand. Her thrashing was short, and she managed to not get hurt. He'd been getting bored so that fact was good.

He walked into the arena and gazed at the two mindless, simple creatures who he'd be at least knocking around a bit today. They were intimidating to a normal man perhaps, or the average wizard. But to Harry they barely rated above the threat rating of a puppy, and he felt bad about hurting them, still, they provided a bit of a warm up for Cosmo Entelecheia. Get him in the right mindset to deal with something that to him held the same threat level as a rabid dog did to a normal man with a shotgun.

They started off trying their flaming breath, but that was simple for him he protected his clothes and possessions from the flame and the heat before letting it hit him. The crowd gasped in horror and the judges were about to declare him dead when he walked through the other side of the flames. Then the dragons attempted to crush his with various limbs, which he warded against with the same air shield Dumbledore had tired on him. It was more effective for Harry, needless to say.

After that had proved futile they attempted to eat him. He jumped over their heads and smashed them each in those same heads with a large conjured rock that weighed about four and a half metric tonnes (which are roughly equivalent to US tons) knocking them both out and probably rattling their brains significantly. Grabbing his egg and calmly walking out of the stadium, Harry was met with Gilderoy Lockeheart.

"Harry, you simply must tell me where you learned those spells, I know them already of course, but I don't think tha-umph." Harry stuffed a conjured gym sock into his mouth and walked away. He really was sick of dealing with that fraud.

* * *

And then it was time to dust of his dancing shoes apparently. After the ball room dancing was over Harry had arranged for a band of squibs to perform. The band was unknown in the British Wizarding World but in the Non-magical American society- and in a few other countries as well- Rage Against the Machine was quite well known. He'd love to see the look on the Non-magical raised's faces when they heard them. They wouldn't be right on stage, they'd start to play and rise up through the floor like any good rock concert should start.

He'd decided to go with Luna this time, rather than Parvati or Padma, Luna was more fun and she wouldn't want anything more since she was in the loop about him waiting for Hermione. As he danced slowly with her having some light friendly conversation with her, he saw one of the Slytherins trying to aim a jinx at them. he turned after it had been fired and absorbed it before using a colorless jinx to make him trip and tear his partners dress off. The Ravenclaw girl with the fairly well developed chest, who fairly regularly tried to embarrass or humiliate various others so as to feel at least a little bit important, stormed off in tears thinking that the child had done it on purpose to embarrass her.

Luna looked at him appraisingly. "She is often mean to me, as was he... Did you punish them?"

He laughed. "Him, yes. She was collateral that I don't regret." Luna smiled.

Harry had them sit once they'd tired, it was nearing ten o'clock anyway, and Luna didn't want to apart of the mosh pit once he told her what one was and that with the band he'd had hired for the next part of the ball there would likely be one. The music from the string quartet that the school had hired soon stopped and guitar music rang out, rough and hard, shocking the staff- even little Fillius who was announcing them.

"Please ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the..." He looked at the cue cards skeptically. "Punk/Thrash rock band, Rage Against the Machine!" At least he put enthusiasm into it.

Then the music really pumped up as Zach de la Rocha and Tom Morello started to get into the feel of "Renegades of Funk."

As things started to get a bit crazy amongst the Non-magical raised, some of the so-called 'Half-bloods' got into it. And- like a tide- the whole school presently in attendance started going crazy, with an exception made for Harry, Luna and a few others who had been sitting when the band came on.

It was a good night spent with someone who Harry had always thought of as family.

End~

* * *

Right, so this Chapter is now done and it hasn't taken all that long like I thought it would. Did you like it? Was it too fast? If it was, then don't be too alarmed, at least this year is more than one chapter long right?

Anyway, response to the trial chapter for the new story will allow me to review it and improve it, so reviews are a must even from you flamers and anons! I welcome it all with open arms!


End file.
